De corazones rotos y cansados
by Alexamili
Summary: Odd y Kiwi fueron testigos de algo que tal vez no debían./—Basta, no es gracioso./—No es una broma. Ellos se estaban abrazando/ Odd no estaba equivocado de lo que vió esa noche.


**_De corazones rotos y cansados_**

—Eres un verdadero imbécil. Jamás me gustaría estar en tus zapatos.

Dijo Odd entrando en la habitación que compartían ambos amigos.

—Aún no logro entender porque no hiciste algo cuando te lo advertí.– suspiró cansinamente sentándose en la cama.

Ulrich, desde la cama de enfrente donde se encontraba sentado rodeado de libretas, lo miró extrañado a la espera de una explicación a todas las cosas que su rubio amigo murmuraba interrumpiendo de manera abrupta su "tarde de concentración" como llamaba él al echo de repasar los temas de la clase con amenaza previa del profesor que lo llamaría a la pizarra en la primera clase del Lunes.

— ¿Vas a decirme de una vez que demonios te sucede? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy ocupado– Preguntó por fin ya que el silencio en que había quedado su parlanchín amigo se había alargado mas de lo usual.

En postura de pensador, Odd abrió los ojos mirando a Ulrich fijamente de manera tan seria que una pequeña inquietud comenzó a correr por el cuerpo del chico alemán. Algo no andaba bien.

— Yumi y William están saliendo.

—¿Si? ¿A dónde?

—Tienen una relación.

Ulrich lo miró con extrañeza. No podía creerle.:— Por favor Odd deja de bromear.– dijo el chico castaño restándole importancia.

Odd suspiró de la misma manera que al principio.:—Se que es algo increíble pero es cierto.

—Y piensas que voy a creerte?.– preguntó incrédulo.

Eso debía ser solo uno de los malos chistes de Odd. O algún tipo de venganza. Tal vez por aquel domingo en que olvidó dar de comer a Kiwi y éste robo las golosinas que su dueño tenía escondidas en el armario causándole una indigestión. Pero la cara de Odd no cambiaba sus facciones.

Entonces, continuando con lo anterior mencionado, el rubio prosiguió:— Los vi hace un momento. Estaban juntos. Él la llevaba de la mano y ella.. se veía muy plácida junto a él.

— ¿Yumi dejándose llevar por William sin una queja?–preguntó elevando una de sus cejas y sonrió.– ¿Ves? Habrá sido un error. Definitivamente no era ella.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque ella no es así, no se dejaría tomar tan fácilmente y menos con William. Ya sabes cómo ella desconfiaba de él.

—Eso era por Lyoko pero la supercomputadora hace tiempo que ha sido desactivada y X.A.N.A dejo de existir. Ya no existen razones de desconfianza.

—De todos modos seguramente era otra persona parecida, es decir ¿Cuántas chicas orientales hay en el instituto?

—Claro y todas y cada una de ellas lleva el cabello corto por sobre los hombros, visten enteramente de negro y apellidan Ishiyama.

Sarcasmo puro.

La molestia se hizo presente en el rostro de Ulrich quien, en un impulso, se levantó de golpe de la cama tirando todo lo que tenia sobre sí en el acto. Y ahí quedó unos segundos parado y en silencio. Le había dolido ese comentario. Si el solo echo de escuchar el nombre Yumi y William en una misma oración ya era lo suficientemente malo en la vida diaria, esto era una catástrofe que se negaba a vivir.

—Sabes ya me estás cansando de esta broma.– su pronunciado ceño se hizo presente. La insistencia de Odd comenzaba a irritarlo de una manera en que no le convenía a ninguno de los dos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza:—No es la primera vez que los veo juntos.– dijo aún sentado frente a su amigo.

—En serio, ya detente Odd. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso?

—Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber. Tú eres mi amigo por lo tanto es mejor que te lo diga yo a que te enteres por alguien más y de una peor manera.

La seriedad de Odd era absoluta, sus ojos fijos sobre Ulrich no dejaban lugar a dudas que estaba siendo sincero. No era una broma lo que estaba diciendo, lo entendía, pero aún así su corazón lo negaba.

El silencio en la habitación era palpable con las puntas de los dedos. Tan tenso. Y a pesar de ello Odd, notando la ansiedad que nacía en la mirada de su amigo prosiguió. Ulrich dio un grueso trago a pesar de sentir como la garganta comenzaba a secarse poco a poco.

—La primera vez me los encontré en la biblioteca. Él la ayudaba a sacar unos libros, no vi nada raro en eso hasta que William la abrazó desde atrás por los hombros. Lo cual me pareció extraño ya que ella jamás dejó que alguien se le acercara tanto a demás de...– se detuvo, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el castaño quién sonrió de lado, y omitiendo esa parte obvia continuó:– Otro día los vi fuera de la escuela. Iban en dirección a casa de Yumi. ¿De dónde venían? No lo sé. Yo paseaba a Kiwi cuando los vi cruzando la calle tomados de la mano y en la esquina antes de llegar se abrazaron durante un tiempo. Él besó su cabeza cariñosamente y ella..– Se detuvo una vez más observando nuevamente a su amigo –… ella lo beso largo en su mejilla como despedida.

El silencio, anteriormente tenso, se había vuelto incómodo y denso abrumando al habitación.

— ...Hoy los he visto como te dije. Por lo tanto, para aclarar todas mis dudas, los seguí hasta que volví a encontrarlos. Estaban sentados, escondidos junto a un árbol y se estaban besando.

Odd había terminado de hablar y ahora miraba a su amigo que se mantenía parado frente a él estupefacto hasta que reaccionó. Primero se pasó una mano por la cabeza luego comenzó negar.

— Debe haber una explicación Odd. Tal vez te confundiste y lo que viste no era lo que parecía y solo era parte de algún proyecto.– una nerviosa sonrisa surco ligeramente sus labios– ¡Claro un proyecto de literatura! Seguramente están haciendo una obra..–

Ulrich se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Tartamudeaba y sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente. Apretó uno de sus puños fuerte.

–Debe ser un error... Ellos solo eran compañeros de clase..– miró a su amigo buscando, exigiendo alguna explicación, más éste sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada y agachar la cabeza.

—Debo ir hablar con ella.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero un rubio muy ágil rápidamente se puso delante de ésta impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Odd? Muévete.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿No es Obvio? Iré a hablar con ella.

—¿Para qué? ¿Acaso planeas exigirle como un novio celoso, el cuál no eres, que te dé una explicación la cual no tiene obligación de dar?

—¡Muévete!– comenzó a forcejear Ulrich.

—¡No!– se aferraba Odd difícilmente a sabiendas que el castaño lo superaba en fuerza.

De repente unos golpes sonaron el la puerta. Ambos sorprendidos se sorprendieron. Luego una voz muy conocida les hablo desde afuera.

—Ya deténganse los dos.– era Jeremy quién le hablaba.

—¿Jeremy? Lo siento pero en este momento estamos algo ocupados.

—Lo sé Ulrich. Solo quería que dejen de hacer tanto escándalo.

—Si no quieres ruido entonces empuja la puerta o convence a Odd que se mueva. El idiota no me quiere dejar salir.

—Eso ya lo sé, yo le aconsejé que por nada del mundo te dejase salir.

—Pero.. espera, acaso Jeremy tu también..?– preguntó confundido.

—Si quieres pruebas las hay.– dijo desde el otra lado de la puerta y medio dolido ordenó– Odd muéstrale.

Obedeciendo, sin tener otra opción, el muchacho italiano metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó su celular. Tecleo un par de cosas y antes de mostrar su contenido dijo:– Lo siento amigo. No quería llegar a esto.

Una imagen se hizo presente frente al rostro de Ulrich.

Lo que contenía el celular era una foto tomada desde lejos, aparentemente a escondidas, en la cual aparecía Yumi sentada sobre un tronco con los ojos cerrados y a un lado de ella estaba William acariciando una de sus mejillas mientras la besaba en los labios.

El shock fue muy grande. Sus ojos desorbitados veían la imagen mientras su cuerpo quedaba tieso en medio de la habitación. No podía creerlo. No quería creer pero aún así ahí estaba ella con su fina cabellera negra, su suave y blanquecina piel siendo acariciada por las asquerosas manos de aquel descerebrado, y sus hermosos ojos rasgados que se mantenían cerrados mientras era besada por ése imbécil.

— Por todos los cielos no. No.– negó repetidas veces.

Entonces, ante el último "No" dicho a dientes apretados, el corazón de Ulrich se partió en mil pedazos en ese preciso instante. Al igual que el de su amigo que lo acompañaba en silencio.

Odd se sentía fatal. No sabía que hacer por su amigo a quien veía de espaldas como se acuclillaba de manera temblorosa. Las lágrimas de Ulrich no tenían freno. Su mandíbula fuertemente apretada apaciguaba los lastimeros gemidos de dolor intentando llorar en silencio.

Entonces pensó ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él justamente el portador de tan malas noticias? Pero sabía muy bien la respuesta: porque era su mejor amigo. Jeremy lo había convencido de decirlo. Si, él lo sabía, y por supuesto Aelita también. Los tres estaban enterados de ese nuevo y raro romance. Por esa misma razón no era casualidad que sea Jeremy quién golpeara la puerta en ése preciso momento de lucha donde Odd podría no tener las fuerzas suficientes para frenarlo. Todo había sido premeditado. Teniendo en cuenta todas las posibles reacciones de su amigo alemán, Jeremy se mantuvo alerta en el pasillo a un lado de la puerta. Lo encerraría con llaves llegado el caso. El objetivo era que se enterara de la verdad sin cometer ninguna locura en el acto.

Aelita aún recordaba el momento cuando Odd, apareciendo de la nada, se acercó a ellos rápidamente pidiéndoles un favor dando como excusa que si no lo hacían no aguantaría y todo podría llegar a ser catastrófico. Pedía un consejo y un consuelo. Lo que había presenciado había sido tan grave que no sabía cómo actuar. Entonces les contó sobre esas raras casualidades entre él y la nueva pareja de pelinegros.

El rostro de ambos se cubrió de una negra sorpresa. Ahora entendían los nervios y el extraño actuar de Odd quién daba raras excusas con tal de estar el menor tiempo posible con Ulrich. Temía no poder guardar lo que había presenciado y volcar sobre su amigo todo provocando un homicidio involuntario sobre William Dunbar a manos de del joven Alemán.

El ex felino se mordía las uñas de los nervios, se sentía superado. Pensaba en el dolor de su amigo y al mismo tiempo cierto odio hacia la pelinegra iba en aumento desde el momento en que la vio con aquel.

Pero algo no les quedaba claro a ninguno de los tres ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos hayan llegado a una relación? Es decir, no era conocimiento ajeno que William andaba detrás de Yumi y que ésta moría de amor por Ulrich y viceversa. Entonces ¿Qué había pasado? La chica oriental no había hecho más que rechazarlo una y otra vez tiempo atrás, no lograban entender que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos dos?

Aelita, como la gran amiga que era, se había encargado de averiguarlo.

Una mañana, en que casualmente ambas amigas coincidieron en la máquina expendedora bastante temprano para la hora habitual, fue el momento perfecto. Yumi casualmente traía colgando sobre su cuello el auricular de su MP3 que seguía sonando lo bastante fuerte como para que hasta Aelita pudiese escuchar. Entonces un tema bastante peculiar comenzó a sonar. Era una canción muy conocida, no solo porque era de una de las bandas de rock más aclamadas del momento sino porque era la favorita de uno de ellos en particular.

— Esa canción..

— Ah, si. Es el tema preferido de William.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta la cantidad de veces que la canta al día?

— La verdad es que no.- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

— Un millón es mínimo- contesto riendo Yumi también.

Eso fue algo que a la pequeña ex elfo llamo la atención y dio pie a que la verdadera conversación comenzara.

— Sabes Yumi, respecto a William ha habido un rumor últimamente.

—Ah, si.. ¿Cuál?– cuestionó mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

— Dicen que está saliendo con una chica de aquí, de Kadic.– contó casi en susurros muy cerca de Yumi.

— No veo lo extraordinario en ese rumor. William es un chico después de todo, se supone que eso hacen, salen con chicas.

— Además aseguran que está muy enamorado.

En ese preciso momento la sorpresa atacó a Yumi quién por poco se ahoga con la bebida.

— ¿Muy enamorado?- pregunto la oriental

— MUY–Resaltó Aelita.- ¿Por casualidad no tienes alguna idea de quién pueda ser la dichosa?

— La verdad es que no.- contestó ella medio a la defensiva.

Yumi que aún seguía tosiendo un poco evitaba la mirada de Aelita. Sin embargo la pequeña no le quitaba los ojos de encima hasta que algo poco usual sucedió.

—¿Por qué tus mejillas están tan coloradas?

Ambas quedaron en silencio hasta que los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a abrirse de tal manera que daba a entender como todo iba tomando forma en su mente y debido a la sorpresa que reflejó su rostro los nervios de la chica oriental aumentaron.

—¿Yumi acaso tú…?

En respuesta, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar a un lado del asiento el vaso que sostenía vacío, y taparse el rostro con ambas manos.

Entonces todo cuadro. Solo quedaba hacer la gran pregunta para que todo esté dicho:— Yumi ¿Tú estás saliendo con William?

Y sin poder evitarlo más, con las manos aún cubriéndole la cara de la vergüenza, contestó:— Si, estoy saliendo con William.

— ¿¡Con William, William Dunbar!?

Si antes Aelita estaba sorprendida era poco en comparación a esto. El shock había sido demasiado grande.

— Ssshhhh... Sí ¿A caso conoces algún otro William a nuestro alrededor?– dijo Yumi susurrando algo nerviosa.

Entonces Odd no se había equivocado, era el chico rebelde al que había visto con Yumi esa noche. Y tan rápido como la sorpresa hace un instante, una preocupación surgió en la pelirroja.

— Espera un segundo.. y Ulrich?

—¿Qué hay con Ulrich?

—¿Qué sucederá con él? ¿Con ustedes?– preguntó suave pero directa.

Yumi volteando el rostro a un lado con un deje de tristeza contestó:—No hay nada con Ulrich.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Y no te excuses con la idea de solo ser "amigos" porque todos sabemos que no es cierto. Ustedes siempre fueron mucho más que amigos.

Yumi solo quedo en silencio y tras un suspiro levantó el rostro muy segura y contestó:— Tal vez entre Ulrich y yo siempre hubo buena química. Y sí, tal vez nos vimos como más que amigos, pero justo ahí está el problema, jamás dejamos de serlo.

Aelita la miraba triste. No lograba entender del todo lo que sucedía, es decir, a leguas se notaba lo que sentían uno por el otro y que de repente estén en ésta situación era de no creer.

—¿Le has dicho a Ulrich lo que sientes?

— Incontables veces se lo eh demostrado, a mi manera, pero lo he hecho y la verdad ya no quiero ser más quien deba ir al frente.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente hasta que las campanadas del comienzo de clases resonaron por todo el lugar. Entonces, cuando se preparaban para marcharse cada una al edificio correspondiente a su curso, Yumi miro fijamente a su amiga Aelita.

—Aunque en un momento dolió muchísimo- una pausa. La morena de ojos rasgados, en busca de comprensión y fraternidad, le sonrió levemente y dijo muy firme.:— Ya me cansé de esperar.

Entonces dio media vuelta y salió corriendo mochila al hombro, rumbo a su clase a la cual estaba llegando tarde, tirando a un cesto en plena marcha, el vacío vaso de café descartable.


End file.
